


an honest stand

by smallredboy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Trans Aaron Burr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Alexander learns something new about Aaron when he finds a syringe in one of his cabinets.





	an honest stand

**Author's Note:**

> more hamburr? more trans!aaron?? hell yeah, my friends
> 
> enjoy!

They've been dating for two weeks, and Alexander thinks he's in love.

"Alex," Aaron says, and Alexander turns around, brows raised. "Can you get me my reading glasses?"

Alexander nods and says, "Sure. Where are they, baby?"

He doesn't notice Aaron's scrunched up nose at the pet name. He looks around the room, eyebrows furrowed. "I... don't know." He scans the room one more time, his eyes going from one side to the other. His dorm is a bit small, but not as small as Alexander's, which is why he comes by there rather than Aaron going to his.

"I'll look for it," he assures, shaking his head as he starts opening random cabinets. There isn't anything interesting in most of them, and he hears Aaron fidget. He shuffles objects around, sees piles of paper, pens and a few printed pictures. He opens the upper left one, and he stops when he sees a syringe and some sort of bottle with a dark liquid. There's no tag in them, and he turns to Aaron.

Aaron looks at him, but he doesn't speak out. Alexander notices he's biting the inside of his cheek, and he wonders what this syringe is for. "Do you have some illness you haven't told me about?" he decides to say, his voice soft.

His boyfriend doesn't look at him. "No." But his voice doesn't quiver like it does when he lies, and he  just  sounds outright nervous. The truth will be hard to take out of him, Alexander thinks, but he wants explanations. "Don't worry about it." He keeps fiddling with his sleeve, moving it up and down as he stares down at his feet.

"I will worry about it, babe." Aaron shudders at the pet name, and Alexander notices, but he doesn't say anything about it. "Are you..." a terrible idea crosses his mind. He doesn't stop himself before it stumbles out of his mouth, "are those hard drugs?"

"What--" Aaron starts, but he bites his lip and looks up to Alexander. He seems almost upset, and his hand is still around his sleeve. "No, they aren't. It doesn't matter."

Alexander knows Aaron isn't keen on talking about whatever this is, but he has to push. He needs to know-- he's worried. He could be an addict to something; he fears he isn't as okay as he usually seems. "What is it, Aaron? Please, tell me."

Aaron huffs and rolls his eyes. He seems more tired than anxious. "It  really  doesn't matter, Alexander.·

Alexander's mind looks for an explanation, some hint of what's going on. It doesn't come up with anything until a memory of when he saw a glimpse of him shirtless before he yelled at him. He remembers straight lines across his chest, how his eyes were wide with fear as he told him to leave,  just  leave. Everything makes snese, and he clutches his hand against his chest. "Oh," he mutters.

Aaron sighs and looks at him before saying, his voice low, cautious; "yeah?"

"You're a trans man," he manages to say.

Aaron closes his eyes and slumps against his comfortable, big chair. "I am." He looks... defeated almost, with his mouth turned into a grimace and his eyes  are shut  tight.

"Cool," Alexander says. Aaron's eyes shoot open and his mouth is, for sudden, not turned up in distate.

Aaron stares at him as if he's gone crazy. "Cool?" he repeats, a question under the imitation. He seems surprised off his mind, and Alexander understands why-- people have left him over this.

Alexander's lips part in a huge grin. "It's completely cool, A-aron." The man doesn't even seem to care at the awful joke Alexander has been saying because of his name since they met.

Aaron sighs in relief, and his boyfriend is quick to sit on his lap, taking the book from Aaron into his hands. "You still haven't gotten my reading glasses," he notes, and Alexander laughs. He notices how Aaron smiles at his laugh.

"Who cares about reading when we can cuddle?" Alexander jokes  softly, snuggling closer to Aaron and kissing his forehead. "I love you no matter what, y'know?"

Aaron puts his hand on Alexander's back, smiling. He looks up to him and their lips meet; Alexander feels his heart flutter as they kiss. He's so in love with the upperclassman, no matter what happens or who he was once. "Thank you," Aaron says then.

"You've got nothing to thank me for, Aaron," he tells him, "I'm  just  being decent."

He laughs  dryly. Alexander wants to ask him who left him for this, because he will murder them with no question. Aaron kisses his neck, and Alexander wraps his arms around his middle. He loves how this man is full of surprises, how he doesn't know him as well as he tends to think he does. "Have you told anyone you haven't been... romantic with?"

"James and Maria know," he says before shrugging.

Alexander hmphs. James and Maria are the only friends Aaron has that he knows of. Maria is a freshman in otther college, and she's studying Psychology. James is friends with Alexander's rival, Thomas Jefferson, and he's not sure of what he's majoring in. It's most likely history; he's heard him ramble about the Mayans to Jefferson more than once. "Were they ever dicks about it?"

"No," he says  sharply. He doesn't sound annoyed, or not  terribly  so, but the other man thinks he could get to that state  fairly  soon. "Lay off, Alex, I don't need your protection."

"I  just  don't want you to  be hurt by  dicks."

"I don't need your protection," he repeats, putting emphasis in 'need'.

Alexander rolls his eyes and rolls off the chair, falling to the floor with a loud sound. His back complains as he lays still in the carpet of his boyfriend's dorm. "You wanna cuddle in bed?"

"Don't you have a project due in a week?"

Alexander shoots up like that, and he kisses Aaron shortly before going and putting his coat on. He has a bright smile as he looks at his boyfriend. He looks as organized and neat as ever, short hair, beautiful lips and dark eyes. He loves him. "I'll get goin'. See you tomorrow... prince."

Aaron's lips curve into the widest smile Alexander has ever seen on his face. "See you," he dips his head and waves goodbye, and as Alexander leaves he knows he never wants to leave Aaron's side.


End file.
